Fury's Sick day
by The legend of princess kawaii
Summary: when Nick fury catches the chicken pox coulson is put in charge of the superheroe teens Doc ock builds a machine that turns New York in complete choas can things get any worse for our superhero teens?
1. Chapter 1

The gang and I stood respectfully as Nick Fury walked up to us.

"Good morning kids, how are you guys today," Fury said, scratching his neck.

"We're fine," we all said

Fury scratched harder at his neck.

"Um…are you okay," I asked, looking at fury.

"I'm fine," Fury said. He started scratching like crazy even more. Luke took off his sunglasses.

"Um…Director Fury I think you have chicken pox," Luke said. Luke was right; Fury had spots all over his body. The team jumped back and Fury looked at them puzzled. What had he said to them to make them recoil like that?

Ava hid behind Luke.

"We are not getting sick…you're contagious," She said. Fury snorted.

"I am not sick young lady," Fury replied. He then scratches near Luke and Luke ran from him like he was a snake. Coulson, hearing all the racket, walked in and stood back after one glance at Fury.

"Eww…sir you have chicken pox," he said. Fury was still in denial.

"I do not," he said to Coulson. The teens were up against the farthest wall. Sam shook his head in disagreement at Fury's denial.

"Yes you do," Luke said. I agreed, nodding my head at Sam's statement.

"We don't wanna be sick Director Fury," I said.

Fury looked in the mirror and noticed red blotches on his neck.

"Oh, you're right," he said. Coulson frowned.

"I'll watch the kids. How about you go home and get some rest," he suggested. Fury disagreed with him.

"No, I can't leave them," he replied.

"But you need to go home,' Ava said. Luke agreed and nodded his head.

"Yeah," we all said in unison. Coulson looked back at fury director.

"Director Fury you can't run S.H.I.E.L.D when you're sick," Coulson reasoned.

Fury finally gave in.

"Fine I'll go home," he surrendered. Coulson smiled at their victory.

"I'll open the door…try not to touch anything or anyone on your way out," he suggested. Fury rolled his eyes at the other man.

"If anything happens to this helicarrier you will be in big trouble," he threatened. Walking out, Coulson shook his head.

"Yes sir," he replied. Fury left with out another word. Coulson turned around

"Okay kids let's…," Coulson was cut off as Peter and Sam start fighting suddenly over. Luke decided to eat a candy bar at that moment. Coulson signed and Iron fist walked in.

"Where'd Director Fury go," he asked.

Ava turned and faced her friend.

"He went home because he caught the chicken pox. What's wrong Iron fist," she asked. Iron fist cocked his head.

"Nothing, he told me to bring him these donuts," he answered. Sam and I stopped fighting as we saw Iron fist's package.

"Donuts," we said excitedly and ran towards Danny like bulls. Coulson grew agitated at the lack of interest in their new mission.

"Guys can we get started," he asked.

"Fine," I replied as I grudgingly walk over to Coulson. Sam and the others followed suite and walked over to Coulson. Coulson fixed his tie.

"The villains are not attacking and we think they could be up to something suspicious," he said serious.

"So you want us to go undercover," Ava asked. Coulson smiled at the team.

"I want you to go around the city and see what they doing," he said

"So you want us to stalk them," I asked.

"Yes," Coulson answered. I smiled.

_Challenge accepted_ I thought. As we were about to walk away, Coulson stopped us.

"But don't get caught," he said. Yes sir," we all said.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting off the helicarrier we decided to wear our civilian clothes and go around because we didn't the villains or civilians to get suspicious of heroes walking around town. Sam must have thought he was a detective because he sprang up with this strange idea.

"If I was a villain where would I go," he said, placing his hands behind his back.

"The bank," Ava said bluntly. Sam didn't agree with her.

"No," he said.

"Maybe a secret lair near the bank," Sam thought. Ava got agitated with him and gave him a dirty look.

"I said lair," Sam said as Ava bops him on the head.

"Bucket head we don't know where that is," I pointed out. Sam snorted.

"Ava you don't have to be so violent," Sam said.

"Well why won't you use your brain then," she shouted.

"Hush…your starting a scene," Iron Fist says. I sighed and wondered if Ironman and Director Fury use to fight like this. But then again I'm Peter Parker and I always fight with bucket head Nova.

Thirty minutes later we approached the bank.

"Act cool," Luke says. I was hoping maybe the villains were there, but the place was completely villain-free.

"Man, what the heck," Luke said. A banker saw us enter and walked up to us.

"Can I help you," he asked politely.

"No thank you," I said. The man nodded and walked off. Ava sighed in annoyance.

"Let's think about where they would they be," I said.

"Secret lair," Sam bellowed again.

"For the last time Sam, we don't know where that is," Ava said.

"Fine…let's check the grocery store," Sam suggested.

"Good idea, there must be some there," I said. We then agreed and left the bank.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe this. Why weren't any villains there? Banks have tons of money just waiting to be stolen," I complained. The others stopped in there tracks.

"What's wrong," I asked. Luke grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"Get down," he said to the others. He pointed to the grocery store and we were all rendered speechless.

Coming out of the grocery store none other than Doctor Doom and he was carrying a brown bag.

"Look its Doom," Sam said.

"Hush before he hears us," Ava whispers.

"No…he's up to something," Sam replied. Sam looked ready to jump up and attack.

"Dude, he's just buying food," I said, trying to calm Sam down.

"Let's go," Ava said, trying to get us away from the store so Sam doesn't do anything to jeopardize the mission.

"We don't have time for that Ava," Sam said, jumping up and running towards doom.

Ava was furious at Sam's rash behavior.

"He's so stupid," she said.

"I got you now," Sam said, jumping on Doom. Doom was caught off guard by Sam's sudden attack.

"Boy what are you doing? Get off me, your going to break my eggs," Doom shouted, trying to get free of Sam.

The gang and I sighed and ran out of the bushes to help. We came up to Sam, who was busy trying to grab Doom's cape.

_That bucket head always had to go and do something like this…just why did it have to be Doom_ I thought to myself.

"Idiot children broke my eggs! Do you know how hard it is to get eggs," he shouted at us.

"Sir, we are so sorry about this," Danny apologized.

"He's a fan of yours," Luke said.

"Yeah, a really big fan," Ava chimed in. I walked up to Doom and handed him some money.

"Here's the money for the eggs we owe you," I said in a gesture of peace. Doom snatched it out of my hand before I could even blink.

_Looks like I won't be having any lunch money in my pocket today _I thought miserably. Doom snorted and walked away, mumbling something about 'dimensional torture' and 'kids'. We ran away as fast as we could.

"Nice one Sam, Doom could've killed us," I said running up to him. Sam rolled his eyes at my statement…well he didn't, but he could've.

"Let's just forget this ever happened," Danny says.

"Let's go to the gym and hang out for the rest of the day. It looks like the villains are either having a day off or being lazy," Sam suggested. An hour later we approached the gym.

"Guys look its Thundra," Sam shouted. "She's probably doing some sort of secret combat training sessions for villains," Sam said. Luke sighed at Sam's outburst.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's Zumba Sam," he explained. We all shrugged and were going to leave until a dark shadow fell over us. Sam stood motionless with fear. Today I die I thought. I turned around slowly and came face-to-face with !

We remained calm just like Director Fury had taught us to do when undercover.

"Hello children," Ock greeted us.

"Sir, what are you doing here," I asked politely.

"I'm here for the Zumba class," he answered.

Inwardly, I almost gagged at the thought of Doc. Ock doing Zumba! We nodded, said our goodbyes and quickly left.


	4. Chapter 4

"The day fury is sick and the villains don't do anything…I know lets go to Oscorp," Luke said.

"To see harry," Iron fist asked.

"No, to see if any villains are there," Luke explained.

"Why would villains be there," I asked.

"Doesn't Doc Ock work for his dad," Ava asked.

"Fine let's go," I said. Approaching Oscorp, the guards let us in because they knew Osborn liked me so I was able to walk in anytime I wanted.

Opening the doors we saw Osborn in his office.

"Hey Mr. Osborn, nice seeing you here," I said.

"Peter, it's good to see you," he said, looking up from his chess game.

"Oh I see you brought friends," Mr. Osborn said, noticing Sam and the others. We saw that Mr. Osborn was playing chess with…the Beetle! We knew we had to pretend to not know who Beetle was, so we put on fake smiles as Mr. Osborn introduced us. Osborn smiled at us.

"Kids this is Mr. Beetle," he said, gesturing to his companion.

"It's nice to meet you," Beetle said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too," I said, accepting his greeting.

_Awkward_ I thought.

"How about you kids go hang out with Harry…I'm sure he's somewhere around here," Mr. Osborn said.

"Goodbye children," Beetle said, shooing us out like we couldn't take a hint on when we weren't wanted there anymore. We watched as the door closed behind us.

Sam smiled at our previous situation.

"Lets go hang out with Harry…we might as well since the villains aren't doing anything strange and actually doing normal non-evil things," Ava said. Meanwhile, Harry was all by himself so when he heard a knock on the door he was a little surprised.

"Who is it," Harry asked.

"It's me, Pete," I said. Harry quickly opened the door, noticing the others.

"Come in," he says.

"Thanks," I said.

"Do you guys want to play video games? Do you want snacks too? I also have lots of snacks," Harry asked us politely.

"Sure," we all said eagerly. An hour later I got up and stretched. After playing hardcore video games against the others (who were surprisingly very fast learners with the games they never even knew about), I felt pretty tuckered out.

"Well I guess its time for us to go, we promised Aunt May we would go shopping with her," I said.

"Aww man…so soon," Sam whined.

"I know, but we have to go…we promised," I told Sam, tugging him along. Harry smiled.

"Okay see you guys later," he said, waving at us. We said our goodbyes and left Oscorp.

"Let's go to the park," Sam said.

"Okay, there must be something there," Luke said.

"You guys better be right," Ava said. Obviously everyone was getting annoyed that the villains didn't seem to want to do anything today. Entering the park, we saw a whole bunch of villains standing on the grass.

"Look they must be terrorizing kids…lets stop them," Sam said, eager for action.

"Hold on," Danny said, grabbing his shoulders.

"Watch before you act," Danny suggested. "Fine," Sam grumbled. We heard 'Party Rock Anthem' play and saw the villains start dancing.

"Is this a flash mob," Ava asked as the music played louder. "I think it is," Luke said. A fat cop had walked by and I called him over.

"Officer stops them," I commanded. "Why? They're just dancing the," he said.

"They could kill someone," I shouted.

"You can't die in a flash mob...its fine kid," the fat cop laughed and walked away.

"Come on guys, let's go back to Coulson its nothing here," I said. We walked away and headed back to the helicarrier.


	5. Chapter 5

We irritably walked back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Walking inside the ship Coulson greeted us.

"Kids what's wrong," Coulson asked. Ava looked at him.

"Nothing," she said.

"Oh really," Coulson said. Luke finally spoke up about their strange day.

"Coulson we looked everywhere…the villains did nothing wrong and the city is villain-activity-free today," Luke explained.

"The only thing they did was a flash mob,' I said.

"Oh…and I attacked Doom at the grocery store," Sam said. Coulson glared at him.

"This is impossible…villains having a day off. What about Doc. Ock," Coulson asked.

"He was doing Zumba, but we didn't actually see him do it," I said.

"Thank goodness," Luke said, laughing.

"Eww," Iron Fist said, shuddering.

"Pete thought the flash mob would kill someone," Ava said. Coulson looked at me confused.

"Pete you can't die in a flash mob…well I guess you guys can do whatever you want today," Coulson said.

"Awesome," we all said.

"Let's go to the beach," I said.

"Yeah," Luke agreed.

"Good idea," Ava said and Danny nodded.

"I want to get a tan today, the sun is beaming…race you there," Sam said. An hour later we arrived at the beach. Trapster was stretching and he was tanned and was wearing swimming goggles.

"Eww…is he a life guard," Sam asked.

"Eww…he's shaving his legs," I said, grimacing. Sam once again tried to attack another villain.

"Leave him alone," Ava said.

"He's just swimming Sam," Iron Fist said.

"Come on, let's find a good spot on the beach," Ava said. We walked along the beach until we found the perfect spot and decided to sit down. Luke started to build a sand castle.

"Can I play too," Sam asked.

"Sure," Luke said, a little freaked out. Danny smiled as he dove into the pristine waters.

"Pete…Ava get in, the water it feels great," Danny said.

"Coming," we said. We were unaware of the creature that was lurking in the water. Ava splashed me and I splashed her back. Danny decided to splash us both.

"Danny," we yelled, laughing. Ava stopped laughing and looked curios.

"Pete is that your foot by me," she asked.

"No…why," I asked. Suddenly the water began to swirl like crazy.

"What the heck," Ava said. A tentacle wrapped around Ava's ankle and tried to pull her down.

"Danny help me," Ava screamed. Luke and Sam saw her being pulled down and jumped in the water to help her. The monster pulled Ava down underwater.

"Ava," we screamed frantically. Danny and Luke swam down and saw the creature trying to eat her.

The monster whipped its tongue out at us to try and stop us. Luke hit it in its eye and the monster released Ava. Danny quickly grabbed her and swam her up to the surface. Danny swam to shore, the others following close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

We irritably walked back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Walking inside the ship Coulson greeted us.

"Kids what's wrong," Coulson asked. Ava looked at him.

"Nothing," she said.

"Oh really," Coulson said. Luke finally spoke up about their strange day.

"Coulson we looked everywhere…the villains did nothing wrong and the city is villain-activity-free today," Luke explained.

"The only thing they did was a flash mob,' I said.

"Oh…and I attacked Doom at the grocery store," Sam said. Coulson glared at him.

"This is impossible…villains having a day off. What about Doc. Ock," Coulson asked.

"He was doing Zumba, but we didn't actually see him do it," I said.

"Thank goodness," Luke said, laughing.

"Eww," Iron Fist said, shuddering.

"Pete thought the flash mob would kill someone," Ava said. Coulson looked at me confused.

"Pete you can't die in a flash mob…well I guess you guys can do whatever you want today," Coulson said.

"Awesome," we all said.

"Let's go to the beach," I said.

"Yeah," Luke agreed.

"Good idea," Ava said and Danny nodded.

"I want to get a tan today, the sun is beaming…race you there," Sam said. An hour later we arrived at the beach. Trapster was stretching and he was tanned and was wearing swimming goggles.

"Eww…is he a life guard," Sam asked.

"Eww…he's shaving his legs," I said, grimacing. Sam once again tried to attack another villain.

"Leave him alone," Ava said.

"He's just swimming Sam," Iron Fist said.

"Come on, let's find a good spot on the beach," Ava said. We walked along the beach until we found the perfect spot and decided to sit down. Luke started to build a sand castle.

"Can I play too," Sam asked.

"Sure," Luke said, a little freaked out. Danny smiled as he dove into the pristine waters.

"Pete…Ava get in, the water it feels great," Danny said.

"Coming," we said. We were unaware of the creature that was lurking in the water. Ava splashed me and I splashed her back. Danny decided to splash us both.

"Danny," we yelled, laughing. Ava stopped laughing and looked curios.

"Pete is that your foot by me," she asked.

"No…why," I asked. Suddenly the water began to swirl like crazy.

"What the heck," Ava said. A tentacle wrapped around Ava's ankle and tried to pull her down.

"Danny help me," Ava screamed. Luke and Sam saw her being pulled down and jumped in the water to help her. The monster pulled Ava down underwater.

"Ava," we screamed frantically. Danny and Luke swam down and saw the creature trying to eat her.

The monster whipped its tongue out at us to try and stop us. Luke hit it in its eye and the monster released Ava. Danny quickly grabbed her and swam her up to the surface. Danny swam to shore, the others following close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you okay Ava," I asked worriedly. Ava coughed and nodded in confirmation.

"What was that thing," sam asked.

"I don't know," Ava said, coughing. Iron fist looked up at the sky.

"Guys its getting dark…lets all go home," he said. We all agreed and packed up to leave. Hours later I crawled happily in into my bed.

"Oh bed I love you," I said, starting to drift off to sleep. Coulson decided to call me right when I was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Parker," Coulson yelled through the wristwatch. I jumped and fell out of my bed and onto the floor.

"Dude, Coulson…not cool! You could have woken up my Aunt May," I whispered loudly. Coulson sighed at my outburst.

"Doc Ock has invented a strange machine and I need you to go check it out," Coulson explained.

"But I'm tired," I whined.

"Now young man," Coulson commanded in a harsher tone.

"Ugh…fine," I said, getting suited up. Arriving on the helicarrier, I sat down. Drinking some coffee, Ava was irritated…Nova was asleep and Iron Fist was slurring his words from sleepiness. Coulson stood in front of us.

"Sorry I had to wake you all up, but Doc Ock has created a weird machine that I need you guys to check out," Coulson said.

"Did he build this when we were awake," Ava asked, yawning.

"What does it do," I asked. Coulson half-smiled at us.

"Go find out," he said, walking out. We all groaned and headed to Doc Ock's layer.

"Man I am so sleepy," I said.

"This better be a dangerous machine," Ava grumbled as we entered the layer.

Doc Ock laughed psychotically at us as we walked in.

"Welcome hamsters…to the revealing of my greatest invention," he said, pulling a clothed machine out.

"Behold the destroy-a-nizer! I built it to destroy you and your friends," he explained.

"You don't say," I asked sarcastically. Doc Ock growled. He tried to shoot us with his ray but eventually we beat him up. I guess that days of over-eating tired him out. With one swift blow Iron Fist destroyed the machine and Doc Ock became all hysterical.

"No," Doc Ock screamed. We all cheered but regretted it when the machine blew up…sending blinding red rays towards us and engulfing New York.

"Guys I feel sick," Luke said. Suddenly Luke turned into a girl. Luke screamed as he realized what had happened.

"Oh man…don't look," he said, trying to cover himself up. Iron Fist and Nova had turned into girls as well and I screamed when I saw myself as one too.

"Dude where's Ava," I asked. _High-pitched voice…so gonna take time to get used to_ I thought.

"Here I am," Ava said in a deep voice. Ock had turned her into a boy! Groaning in pain, Doc Ock stood up. I almost threw up as I looked at him. He had turned into a girl!

"Eww…you are hideous," Nova said.

"Fix us you creep," Ava shouted threateningly.

"Make me,' Doc Ock said. Ava cracked her knuckles and leveled him with a glare that would've made Doom squirm.

"OK…okay…I'll fix it," Ock said, stammering in fear.

"How long will it take," Luke asked. Doc Ock laughed nervously before telling us.

"Maybe two months," he confessed.

"What," we all screamed.

_Two months as a girl! I'm so dead_ I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on guys, let's get out of here. Doc Ock you better have that machine fixed," I said. Doc Ock tossed his hair out of his face.

"Eww…and please get some new clothes and maybe something to cover your face," Sam said. Doc Ock growled and tried to hit him with his tentacle and nova screamed, leaving Ock's lair. Luke was freaking out at his new appearance.

"Um guys a little help here," he said, trying to cover his chest.

"Oops forgot about that Luke," Ava apologized.

"Oh man…why girls have to be so skinny," Luke complained. Ava was grateful she was wearing a mask so the gang didn't see her reaction to Luke's question.

Iron fist tried to cover himself too. "Lets get back to the helicarrier, Coulson would know what to do," Iron Fist suggested.

"Hopefully Director Fury doesn't find out," I said, imagining an angry fury shooting fire out his mouth like the monster Bowser from Mario. Minutes later we arrived on the helicarrier.

"Coulson you here," I yelled into the room. The helicarrier was silent as a tomb.

"Aww man…they're all still asleep,' Danny complained.

"Man this is so weird…wake them up then," Luke said. "Okay," I said. Suddenly the lights flipped on and Coulson stood in front of us but he had changed like us. He had turned into a teenager.

"Coulson," I asked shocked. Ock's ray hit him too?

"What on earth happened to you all," he asked.

"What happened to you," we said simultaneously.

"Guys… explain this situation to me now," he commanded. We all went silent.

"Now,' he yelled.

"Doc Ock had turned us into girls and Ava into a boy," Danny said.

"He said it was built to destroy us but it turned us into something else," I explained.

"So that's what that machine was," Coulson said. "It spread across all of New York and ended up turning me into a teen boy. I just hope no one else was affected," he said.

"Can you fix us," I asked.

"Don't worry, I'll have Doctor Conners build a machine to change you all back," Coulson said.

"Yes," I said excited.

"How long will it take," I asked.

"24 hours or less. Doctor Conners a pro at building machines," Coulson said.

"I sure hope so," Luke said. "Um Coulson…can I get new clothes," Luke asked.

"Why Cage," Coulson asked. He gasped and quickly covered his eyes.

"Yes Luke…yes you can. Hopefully fury doesn't find out about this entire situation," Coulson said.

"COULSON," Fury yelled. "Oh man…seriously," I complained.


	9. Chapter 9

_Today I die_ I thought as Director Fury walked up to us. We gasped as the man that ran this ship had came up in the form of a child.

"Coulson…explain now," Fury commanded angrily. Coulson gulped.

"Sir, Doc Ock invented a machine the kids here went to stop it…but it malfunctioned and blew up," Coulson said.

"Its true… look it turned me into a girl," I said.

"Us too," said Sam, Luke and Danny simultaneously.

"Oh and Ava's a boy," I stammered nervously. Fury's eyes widened.

"Coulson please tell me this is a nightmare and this isn't happening," Fury said. Luke had walked up to show him it was true.

"Oh my goodness boy…you're a girl," fury said shocked. Luke was covered but he decided to hide behind Ava he was beyond embarrassed. Fury blinked in surprise.

"I think I'm going to get sick," he commented.

"No not that sir," Coulson said, getting him a glass of water. Danny had pushed his hair out his face.

"Doctor Conners is fixing the machine so we all can turn back to normal," Coulson explained as fury gulped the water down quickly.

"Kids I want you to go in the city and see how things are going," Fury commanded. Doctor Conners came in with a head full of hair.

"Dudes…I mean sir, Im working on the machine. We will be back to normal in a bit," Conners explained. Luke was still hiding behind Ava.

"Can you please hurry? I can't go out like this," Luke whined. Coulson face-palmed.

"Its okay Luke, if any one gives you trouble let us know," Coulson reassured him.

"But there are perverts out there," I complained.

"oh hush peter, its going to be fine…I promise,' Coulson said.

Meanwhile in the city…

The villains had woke up to screaming. Thundra got up to use the restroom and saw a red headed man staring at her in the mirror.

Trapster had heard and tried to see if she was okay but he fell off his bed that was too high for him because he had turned into a child. Thundra turned on the lights.

"Oh man…what happened to me,' she cried. Trapster came in running.

"What's wrong…oh dude you're a guy," he said shocked.

"You're a child," she said. "Shut up fools, I'm trying to sleep," Klaw said. Walking in, unaware he had turned into a human; Klaw caused his teammates to stare.

"What," Klaw asked. Looking in the mirror, the former-robot screamed


	10. Chapter 10

Im alive…oh no. I can't be human…humans are disgusting," Klaw whined.

"Hey," Trapster screamed at him accusingly. Klaw smirked at him evilly.

"Well it's true," Klaw responded. Thundra looked down at herself.

"What happened to us Trapster," she asked.

"I don't know, but were going to find out," he said, trying to reach the door. He jumped but still couldn't reach it. Embarrassed, he looked at Thundra innocently.

"Can you pick me up please," he asked. Thundra sighed and lifted him up.

Meanwhile…

Running through the city, I tried to act normal but everywhere I looked people stared.

"Freeze," the police man said as he spotted us.

"Aww man...what did we do," I asked, turning around.

"Yes office," Iron Fist asked. The cop got out his car.

"Ladies and sir do you know what you did wrong," the cop asked us. I looked down at the ground nervously.

"No sir," I responded. The cop smiled and walked up to us.

"How would you like to go on a date with the sheriff," he said, twirling a donut on his finger.

"What," I asked, both scared and surprised.

"You and your friends must be peppers because you all look spicy…especially you pigtails," he said, winking at nova. Nova gagged and the cop laughed.

"My name's Rick, Sheriff Rick. Here's my number," he said, handing the paper to me. "Call me," he said, about to walk away. He turned back around.

"Ms. may I see your hand," the officer asked. Nova frowned and let him see it. The cop then kissed his hand and Nova flinched.

"Stay beautiful," the cop said, driving away. Nova cried uncontrollably at the previous situation.

"Eww…you might want to wash that hand," Luke said.

"…Or burn it," I said.

"No time for that. Ignore him, we need to get the parts for the machine right," Ava asked.

"Right," we all said, minus Nova who was still crying.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's okay Nova," Iron Fist said.

"Leave me alone. Why didn't he kiss you creeps," he asked angrily, holding his hand.

"Eww…I got cop germs all over me," Nova whined.

"Now you know how I feel," Ava said.

"What," Nova asked confused.

"Men always stalk me, but do I complain…no," Ava said. They started to argue.

"Guys calm down," Iron Fist said, trying to keep peace between them.

"Let's go visit Captain America," I said.

"Yeah maybe he will help us keep those creeps away," Luke agreed. We agreed and left to the forest area.

Cap lived in a log house because he liked the outdoors and he always allowed his guests to come hang with him. Walking through the woods, I tried to not to step in mud or ant hills along the path.

"Man I hate nature," I said, trying to get spider webs and leaves off me.

"Shush… before you attract wild beasts," Ava cautioned.

"We're looking at one," Nova chuckled. Ava tried to hit him but he flew away from her.

"Ha ha…can't get me now," Nova laughed.

"You are so immature," she said.

"Hey look its caps house…lets go in," I said, proceeding to go for the door.

"Knock first," Iron Fist said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," I replied. Pushing open the cabin door, we looked inside.

"Cap you here," I asked. Nova saw the sink and happily ran towards it.

"Die germs…die," he said while washing his hands multiple times.

"Kids is that you," Captain America said in a squeaky voice.

"What's wrong cap," I asked. He didn't sound like himself.

"Um…its okay kids…I just woke up not entirely myself," Cap said.

"We're coming to find you," I said.

"No…don't," he said, as we opened the door. We all gasped…there sitting on the bed was a very embarrassed man covering his chest with his shield.

"You too huh," Luke asked, not really surprised.

"Looks like your Ms. America now," Nova joked. Ava slapped him on the back of the head spitefully.

"Come on, lets get you back to the helicarrier and Coulson can get you some new clothes," I said.

"Thank you kids," Cap said, still covering himself. Arriving on the helicarrier, we searched for Coulson.

"Coulson someone's here for you," I said, trying to lure him out.

"Who," Coulson asked.

"It's Cap," I responded. Coulson fan-boy screamed.

"Oh my gosh… Cap you're here," he said, running up to him excitedly. "

Captain America needs clothes sir," Ava said.

"Right away," Coulson said excitedly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wow… I never seen him move this fast," I said as Coulson zipped out of the room. Captain America shivered.

"Is it cold in here to you," he asked.

"No…not at all," we all said. Coulson soon returned with the clothing for Cap.

"Oh thank goodness," Cap said relievd.

"Here you are sir," Coulson said, handing them to Cap. Captain America smiled at him.

"Coulson how would you like to hold my shield," he asked Coulson.

"Oh man…seriously," Coulson asked excitedly. Cap nodded at him.

"It would be an honor sir," Coulson said, accepting the shield like he had won the noble prize.

"I'll go get changed," Cap said. Luke led him to the dressing room. After they left Coulson's eyes widened like a child's.

"Oh man I'm holding the shield…I'm actually holding it. Nova quick get the camera," Coulson shouted. Nova obeyed and went to get one.

"Take the picture quick," Coulson commanded.

"Yes sir," Nova said, taking a picture of Coulson holding Captain America's shield. A few minutes later Cap returned in a female-version of his suit.

"I see you're having fun with my shield," Cap said.

"Thank you for allowing me to hold it sir," Coulson said as he handed Cap his shield back.

"Coulson," Fury said, coming in Sesame Street footy-pajamas. I almost had a laughing fit at the sight of them, along with everyone else in the room. Fury glared at us.

"Go ahead and laugh…it's funny a grown man is forced to wear his grandma's childhood gift to him isn't it," Fury asked angrily.

"We're sorry sir," Coulson said, snickering at Fury's appearance.

"Oh Cap…you're here," fury said, noticing Cap for the first time. Cap smiled.

"I woke up today like this," he explained.

"It's Doc Ock's machine…don't worry we will fix you up in a jiffy," Fury said reassuringly.

"Kids I need you to go out and find parts for the machine," Fury said, turning to us. Cap smiled at that.

"Maybe I can help as well," Cap suggested.

"No sir…you are way to busy to deal with children," Coulson said suddenly. Cap frowned.

"Coulson I love these, guys don't worry. It might also go faster if they have more help," Cap pointed out.

"Well it's a deal," Fury said, walking away.

"Oh Coulson can you get me some apple juice…I'm feeling a bit cranky," he said, and then walked away.

Meanwhile…

The Beetle and Juggernaut arrived at Oscorp.

"Sir where are you," the Beetle said in a young voice. The two villains had been turned into sixteen-year-olds by the machine. They were searching for their boss to tell him the news of their current situation.

"Sir are you in here," Beetle called out again.

"Waah," said a little voice.

"Okay did you just here a baby," Juggernaut said. Another infant cried and the two villains realized it was coming from Mr. Osborn's office.

Opening the door and approaching the desk, the villains gasped at the sight. Their boss, Mr. Osborn, and his son Harry were turned into infants.

"Oh man…not cool," Beetle complained.


	13. Chapter 13

Osborn looked helplessly up at Beetle.

"Sir what happened to you," he asked. Baby Osborn cried, which in turn caused Harry to cry.

"It's okay boss…I got you," Juggernaut said, picking up Harry. Stepping outside the villains desperately searched for help.

Meanwhile…

Cap walked proudly through the streets. Even in his current situation he didn't care how citizens responded. I was this close to thinking of an idea…when suddenly it almost hit me (not an idea…but a flying car).

"Look out," Luke shouted, stopping the car before it hit me. A loud warrior cry was heard through the air.

"Aww man not Thundra…any one but her…not today," I outwardly complained. Thundra ran full speed at me like a red-headed bull but I was to busy noticing her appearance.

Ock had turned her into a male!

"You stupid bug…what did you do to me," she asked angrily as she continued charging at me.

"Nothing," I said, trying to prove my innocence.

"You're lying," Thundra shouted, about to attack again.

"Thundra that's enough," Trapster said, waddling towards her. Everyone stared at him in pure disbelief.

"Yes I am a child…take a good look," he said, spinning around as if that would help us believe what we were seeing.

"Where's that robot," Luke asked. Klaw walked up and we were definitely surprised at his current state.

"Eww…you look like a creepy puppet," Nova exclaimed in fear. Klaw growled angrily at him. Thundra tried to take out her weapon but she was distracted by the arguing teen voices coming from Osborn's company. The Beetle and Juggernaut were arguing over who was going to hold the babies.

"You hold Osborn," Beetle commanded.

"No…you hold Harry," Juggernaut shot back.

"Oh my gosh…what did you do to them," Nova asked in bewilderment as we took in the sight of the infant Osborns.

"Hey we didn't do nothing…we found them like this," Beetle defended. We all started fighting so we did not notice Doc Ock coming up to us.

"Oh my gosh my eyes," Klaw screamed as he took in Ock's appearance. "Eww…he's a girl," Thundra shuddered.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Juggernaut gagged. We all felt like our eyes were going to burn out of our skulls at the sight of a girlie Doc Ock. Doc Ock frowned irritably at our reactions.

"Shut up…just be happy it's not a half-outfit," Ock pointed out. Beetle gagged once more.

"My eyes…they're bleeding," Beetle screamed which caused baby Osborn to cry. I smiled evilly.

"That's the guy who turned you into a guy," I told Thundra as I pointed at Doc Ock. Thundra then attacked Doc Ock in frenzy.

"Cure me," she hissed venomously. Doc Ock whimpered in fear as Thundra continued to glare at him with ill intent.


	14. Chapter 14

**I nearly cracked up at our current situation. Ock looked like a puppy…compared to Thundra who had his neck perfectly wrapped in her hands.**

**Gasping for air, Ock had somehow managed to pull Thundra's hair. Thundra yelped as she let go of Doc Ock and rubbed her sore head.**

**Luke gagged at the sight of the headband in Ock's hair.**

**"Eww…that's just wrong dude," Luke complained.**

**"Shut up," Ock shouted as he glared at Luke.**

**"Fix us," Trapster commanded.**

**"Pipe down Tiny…the machine just needs sand," he said, readjusting his clothing.**

**Fury called us. I answered and we saw him holding a Mickey Mouse mug in his hand kids. We updated him on our situation and waited as he thought it over.**

**"I need you to get sand for the machine," Fury said, coming to a decision.**

**"We're on our way," I said, getting ready to leave.**

**"Let's go guys," I said, trying to get them to follow me. Klaw saw us leaving and got mad.**

**"Where are you humans going," he asked angrily. Ignoring him, we went to the beach to get sand for the machine.**

**"Ladies first," I said, motioning to Nova. Nova growled at me and flew further away from me.**

**Arriving at the beach, we started to collect the sand. Nova was busy collecting sand when he felt something grab his leg. Nova screamed…literally like a girl.**

**The sand started crying at the volume of his voice. The sand started to come together and formed into a familiar-looking baby.**

**It was Sandman and somehow he had gotten turned into a baby!**


	15. Chapter 15

Novas p.o.v  
"Freaking mutant sand baby scared the crap out of me." I said, backing away from Sandman, who was now a toddler. Baby Sandman laughed and scotted towards me. "No, bro. Get away from me." I said "Momma." Sandman said, pointing to me. "Dude, I am not your mother." Sandman started to cry. Fury called us on our wrist watches, and saw Sandman on the ground. "Oh, I see. He's turned into a baby. Well, keep watch over him, and don't let him destroy the city while you are at it. Get more parts for the machine," Fury said, not even crying or complaining. I turned off my wrist watch, sat on the floor, and cried.  
"Dude, get ahold of yourself." Peter said. "Dude shut up, I'm a girl, and this dumb villain's calling me his mom. I'm not a girl." Sam hissed. Sandman crawled on my chest and laid his head there." I hate my life." I yelled.  
Webhead started laughing. Not surprised. "Guys, we need peaceful cooperation here." Danny said, fixing his costume. He was still very not used to being a girl. Neither am I. (And that dumb webhead thinks it's funny. Stupid prevents don't harass him,) I thought to myself.

Powermans p.o.v  
"Okay, Sam since he thinks you're his mother, you stay with him," I said. "What? Why do I have to stay with him?" Sam yelled. Sandman whimpered. "Fine. Let's play rock paper scissors," Peter said.

Sam screamed in agony because he lost. "Ha ha. I won," I said. Walking in defeat, Sam picked sandman up and put him on his back. Sandman giggled. Sam was so miserable, it was hilarious. (But then again, I feel bad,) I thought to myself.  
"Let's split up. Powerman and I will go into the city," Peter said. Everyone nodded, except Nova, who looked like he wanted to die. We went our separate ways, heading into the city. Men watched as we went by, staring at us like creepy, perverted lemurs.  
"Ugh, Spidey. I don't like the way these guys are staring at us." I said. We were unaware of Batroc the Leaper watching us. "My, my, my. Those are some fine girls, yes. I wonder how old they are," He said, watching us walk by. We were about to turn a corner when suddenly, he jumped in front of us. "Hey, gorgeous. What are you doing here this fine afternoon?" Batroc asked, staring us down. I wanted to die."Get lost. We're busy." I said. Batroc ignored what we said as we tried to walk away. When I felt his hands wrap around my waist, I was so shocked and disgusted that I kicked him hard in the crotch, causing him to scream in pain.

(Spiderman: Time out. Time for an explanation on Batroc the Leaper. He's so obscure, S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't even have a file on him. All we know is he's French, and he leaps. All right. On with the story.)

"Dude, no kicking," Peter said "Dude, I had to. He touched me." I said. Batroc started to cry as I shuddered (Eww. I don't deserve this,) i thought to myself. (Old creep.) A crowd started to form, and we quickly walked away.

Spidermans p.o.v

I feel bad for Batroc. Hopefully, Luke didn't paraylze him. He might not be able to walk, though. Ouch. "Hey, punk!" a familliar voice said. Turning around, my eyes widened as I saw who it was. Standing in front of us was the Wrecking Crew, except they were turned into girls, and once again they were angry. They must have been thinking I had something to do with it. Just like Nova, right now, I hate my life.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, Spiderman! What did you do to us?" Wrecker said angrily, taking his crow bar out and walking up to us. Ew. Even as girls, those creeps were built like trucks. "Look, man. We don't want any trouble. Just let us go our own way, and everything will be fine," I said trying to avoid their confrontation. "Get them, boys!" Wrecker said, trying to attack us. We were this close to getting decapitated. Well, me. Not Luke. Nothing could hurt him. Well, at least not the Wrecking Crew.

Wrecker tried to charge at us, and I embraced for impact. Suddenly, Wrecker screamed in pain and fell on the ground, clutching his stomach. "Okay…..did I just win?" I asked, watching the filthy villain squirm on the ground. Zuke came up, attracted to the commotion and looked at us. "Bro, not you, too," Luke said. "Um, yeah. I like chicks, but I don't want to be one. Heard it's Ock's fault," Zuke said. "WILL YOU STOP TALKING?! IM IN PAIN HERE!" Wrecker cried. "Ew, I think that might be the-" I didn't even finish. The other Wrecking Crew members gagged. Zuke, being half evil, laughed.

"Ha ha you lost your manhood," Zuke teased. Wrecker no longer had the willpower to fight anymore. He was too ashamed. I would feel bad, but I'm just glad it isn't me. The Wrecking Crew members picked Wrecker up, and carried him off.

"That was hilarious," Zuke said, digging in his ear. I sighed. Hopefully, Zuke would go away, but he didn't. Like always, he decided to tag along. "Don't you have anywhere to be?" I said. "Um, no. Plus Icing and Cupcake are nowhere to be found. They dissed me again," Zuke said. "Ugh, being a girl is gross. Can you guys help me get better?" ."Yeah, as long as you don't ruin anything," I said. "Why you mad bro?" Zuke asked.

"Um, remember the comic books I owned? You destroyed three of them," I reminded him. "Dude, how was I supposed to know that was limited edition?" Zuke said, following us like an annoying puppy.  
"Um, the golden ribbon on the cover," I said. "Guys, shut up. Look over there. It's Taskmaster ." Luke said. "He's carrying something weird." "Its probably Zuke's brain," I said. Zuke glared at me. "Dude, he has the part we need for the machine. Let's sneak inside," Luke said. "No. He could kill us," I said. Zuke ignored what we were saying and ran ahead. "Zukey, no," Luke said, watching his twin run away from us.

(Chibi Spiderman: Okay, if you've been following the other fanfics, this won't come as a shock to you. But if you haven't, wow. That's about as shocking as Electro getting a job.

[Chibi Electro testing light-bulbs. Spidey sneaks in a bulb with his face on it. Electro throws it against the wall]

And after that little joke, stay tuned for the next chapter!)


End file.
